


Whip yo hair

by lollipopghost



Category: kisumai
Genre: F/M, anteeks, heki, kello on joku melkeen yks yöl, kirjotan tän suunnilleen sun twiittien persuteella, mikä teijä ship nimi on, mun tiedot teijä suhteesta on aika puutteelliset ficin kirjottamiseen mut yritän, tai rilena, uus otp
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopghost/pseuds/lollipopghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riki koittaa Helenan pidennyksiä</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip yo hair

Helena hengitti syvään henkeä ennen kuin avasi läppärinsä CD-aseman ja sujautti sinne upo uuden Kisumai levynsä. Se oli Japanista asti ostettu ja Helena oli odottanut kauan että pääsisi kuuntelemaan kyseistä levyä. Hänen kätensä tärisivät kun hän painoi play nappulaa. Musiikki alkoi soida ja Helena itki yhden kyyneleen. Japanilaisten poikien äänet sulautuivat täydellisesti yhteen. Laulu oli kaunista.  
Riki syöksyi ovesta sisään. "Rakkaani miksi itket?" Kysyi Riki.   
Helena katsoi Rikiä ja vain osoitti läppäriään. Riki ymmärsi heti kun kuuli tuttujen äänet laulavan. Hän asteli Helenan viereen ja halasi häntä hellästi. "Oletko onnellinen?" Riki kysyi. Helena nyökkäsi.  
Riki työnsi Helenaa hieman kauemmas että voisi katsoa häntä silmiin. "Saanko kokeilla hiustenpidennyksiäsi?"   
Helena yllättyi hieman kysymyksestä mutta hymyili sitten hellästi. "Tietenkin." Hän vastasi.  
Helena auttoi laittamaan Rikille vaaleat pidennyksensä. Ne loivat ombre effektin Rikin omaan piki mustaan tukkaan. Kun ne oli kunnolla kiinnitetty, he moshasivat loppu illan Kisumain musiikille ja elivät onnellisesti loppuun asti.


End file.
